My Brother and I
by Peppermint Smile
Summary: Which twin wears the pants, or do they just share them to save time? One shot song fic, rated M for incest material and suggestive passages. PERMANENTLY UNFINISHED. Copyright 2007 Peppermint Smile.


_**Song:: "Thanks for the Memories" by Fall Out Boy**_

_So I finally did it, haha; I wrote an incest story (that's why it's rated M...it's about incest and suggests various events, but doesn't go into great detail). I think Sharpay/Ryan are the cutest couple and can honestly see the following happening in real life. This is a one-shot, but please write your thoughts on it anyways (: I love the song I based it off of, and if you get a chance you should listen to it; it has such a wicked, evil sound to it that really works well with the story. __R&R when you finish_

My Brother and I

_**I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sends you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**_

No one would have thought it of my brother. My _sweet, oblivious _twin brother. How many times had I cursed his name in my sleep…only to wake and bless every single part of him. Everything about him; his golden hair, elf-like ears, pale and soft skin, baby pink lips, defined nose, refined eyebrows, delicate hands, slender figure, firm body…and eyes. Those pastel blue magicians held me captive night after night, enchanting me in their own spells.

Our relentless routine never changed; I presented my cold front at school, sneering away any possible forming friendships. My brother didn't stop me; he knew that was one of the reasons I depended so deeply upon him. I had no one else to go to, to pour my secrets into; my very soul into. He lived off of my undying devotion…not the other way around, as most people might think. I was undyingly addicted to him, and every time I would get up my courage to end our relationship all it took was one look from him to stop my will completely.

_**And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys**_

Endlessly would I tell him that we should stop what we were doing; it was wrong in so many ways, and so wicked. I never stopped trying to put things right, but would go against my words whenever his eyes locked around mine while he grinned. However, it was not the grin the world saw. It was my grin. Only **I** had ever seen that sinful grin, and only I knew what it meant. I could never deny my brother. Whatever he wanted, he got. My mind pleaded with him to stop our immoral actions, yet the rest of me refused to do the same.

I would work up speeches in my brain and practice saying them to myself in the mirror. But when I faced the glorious being himself, my tongue felt as heavy as a wooden plank, and any memory of resistance faded wholly out of my consciousness. Any try was a hopeless try if your opponent was my brother._**  
**_  
_**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**_

For a month or two, I dated a student to prove to the world that I was in fact datable and not…whatever they thought I was. It was an awful five weeks, and I was undyingly miserable. Each day at school I was forced to endure the jock's pathetic show of affection and endless supply of baked goods—the entire time with my twin staring directly at me. He could give you a penetrating look, so that the moment you saw his eyes you knew he was seeing right through you. It chilled me to the bone and I incessantly wished that I did not have to put up such an act. In public, my brother and I never showed our feelings for one another. It was not an easy life, but it was a life.

For one horrid night the "boyfriend" took me out to see a movie and insisted on planting sloppy, wet kisses on my mouth throughout the flick. He had no idea what high standard he was being rated against, for according to the community view, I had never had a boyfriend to compare such things with.

I owe Zeke Baylor as much as a pleasant word for showing me what the real world was like. But I have never wanted what the outer world has to offer. I can find far better things inside my own household.

_**Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad**_

I used to think of the future every day, every hour. Our parents always encouraged us to think of our careers as young adults and college students, and for a very, very long time I did so. But certain things more close to me began to distract me, and the big picture became an unattractive blur. To think of the future was not a happy thought, and best to be left alone. My brother told me so himself…and my brother never lies. My thoughts turned only towards the present, and have not strayed since.

_**And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past**_

When I lay alone in bed at night was more torture than any inexperienced boyfriend or school project could provide. With only my thoughts to entertain me, I would dwell for extensive periods on everything that had happened in the late hours of the night on the third floor of the Evan Mansion. Every detail was as clear as crystal, and I allowed all the sins and wicked pleasures of the past to wash over and overcome me, blocking out any distractions of what might lie ahead.

_**One night stand (one night stand off)  
**_

Soon it would become too much to bear, and I would glide out of my covers and walk over to my brother's room. No need to knock; he knew only I would enter his lair at such a late hour, and I did so every night without exception. After securely locking the door behind me I would climb silently into his bed, slipping off my pajamas to join his on the floor so my bare, cold skin would touch his warm flesh. He would plant sweet kisses on my mouth and forehead as I snuggled against him for comfort and he wrapped shielding arms around me, bringing me closer to him.

Some nights it was enough to just rest in each other's presence. But other nights our hunger for each became too much and we would give in to our deep, dark desires….

_**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**_

Panting tiredly after such a night, we would fall asleep with our naked bodies pressed tight against each other; breathing in every scent and luxury of our terrible wrongdoing. My parents entirely trusted us and never questioned why my brother and I came downstairs dressed and ready at the exact same time; they only assumed it was because we were twins. If I glanced over at my partner in crime, he would merely wink at me; sealing our secret with an invisible kiss. My lips were forever locked and our secret was shoved deeper down inside me.

_**They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers**_

I had once dreamed of having a real boyfriend or husband one day. A close friend maybe, or perhaps a stranger; love at first sight. I had never dreamed that the only male who would ever hold my heart in his hand would be the same boy that had been sleeping twelve paces away from me for my entire life.

Boys at school used to plot with each other to see who would win my affection. As I would turn aside every effort aimed my way, I was then supposed to be of a cold heart and the wrecker of young men's dreams; only focused on school work and winning. I encouraged this rumor; it was so far from the truth that it allowed me to pour more of my whole self into a real man, one who I needed more than the air around me…

_**Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa**_

We took several risks, many of which almost ruined our only escape from the present world. My brother would catch my eye during class and shoot me his masterful grin…the grin that meant only one thing; here and now, no matter what the circumstances.

I would excuse myself on some false pretense and wait patiently for my brother in the only sacred place left in the building; the back stairwell, which was reserved for in case of a fire and remained constantly pitch dark. Only a few people owned the key, and I was one of the few (the others only used theirs in "the case of an emergency"). I would wait patiently in the blackness until I felt hands brush against my face and bring my mouth up to soft, familiar, penetrating lips.

We took the risk that someone might hear us, but we didn't care—we only wanted each other. My brother and I did everything but the most intimate action, though we often brought ourselves to the point of releasing with clothes on. He would stop just before we reached the climax and withdraw his hands, his eyes glowing in the faint gloom of sunlight peaking from under the door at the bottom of the staircase. He knew he had had won.

_**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**_

With his irresistible body, heart, charm, and his very core my brother had ruined me. I would never be able to love another more than I did him, and he knew that as well as I did. I had ruined him in the same way; we had destroyed each other alike. My life would be cursed only to lust and love after a person I would never be allowed to be with. We were cursed and blessed to spend eternity lying to the world and putting on innocent faces for all to see…while all the while committing our horrible sin and loving every second of it.  
_**  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter" **_

I never could deny my brother, Ryan Evans.

_What did you think of it? Remember to __R&R!!!!_


End file.
